


Escape

by LilRedFox



Category: Original Work
Genre: Escape, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Nonsense, Past, Past Child Abuse, Suicidal Ideation, Suicidal Thoughts, i just want to write something pure, idk - Freeform, ramble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 10:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15555381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilRedFox/pseuds/LilRedFox
Summary: idk





	Escape

Will you let me disappear?

Light up the sky in celebration of my leaving?

Say you will, I want to escape.

Let me say hello to another world; one that raises me fairly.

Release me from these chains in disguise, I no longer need them. Let me say goodbye to here.

Take me to a world where the broken can love without fear. A world of trust and courage.

Allow me to bathe in safe warmth, to sleep in cotton candy clouds. I don't want abuse stained stories.

Ones without her bloody nose and a scream from so long ago it's now a whisper hidden behind every word.

This place is no longer mine, it begs me to stay. Says that I'll get better. I know that's a lie of desperation.

Go to sleep then rest, so that I can become an adoring fan of the new world.


End file.
